Shi Beki Nai Motterui Kuru
by Firestorm
Summary: When a student brings a hand gun to school, the danger begins. A beloved friend's life ends in one horror filled day.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronins. There I said it.**

Shi Beki Nai Motterui Kuru

(Death Should Not Have Come)

He stood alone in the cemetery yard, the wind softly blowing his light brown hair. Tears cascaded down his cheeks as he held one single white rose in his hand. He stared at the freshly made grave and read the inscription to himself. It was hard not to cry, but he wanted to so badly. The others had cried a lot, and he had himself in the beginning, but there was hardly any tears left within him. He had never thought this would happen. They were suppose to be a team right? They would never break up. Then one stupid thing happened because a kid brought a gun to school.

His fists clenched as he began to remember that fateful day no more than three days ago.

Kento raced down the hall, carrying his bookbag hearing the bell rang. "Oh man!" he cried. "The principal's gonna have my hide!" He ran faster, heading for his locker down the hall. He hadn't meant to be late. And come to think of it, why was he late? He woke up the same time as the other Ronins did. Well, maybe they couldn't wait for him, and took off or something. 

He didn't mind anyway. He made it to his locker and slammed his stuff inside, and grabbed what he needed and headed for his first class. 

"We waited for you," Ryo whispered to him as he sat beside him in math class. "What kept you?"

"I don't know," Kento replied. "I tried rushing around to get ready."

Ryo smirked. "Maybe you're just lazy."

"Ha ha," Kento said.

Ryo only smiled and faced forward.

"Good to see you decided to join us, Mr. Rei Faun," the teacher Sensei Woo declared the moment she noticed him.

Kento wanted to disappear. "Um, hi," he offered. He hated drawing attention to himself.

"I'll let you off with a warning this time, but next time it's detention, understood?"

"Yes, sensei," Kento replied.

"Good," she huffed. "Now class open your books to page 223. We will begin on the section of Geometry, of Area and Volume.

The class did as it was told, and thus math class began.

That afternoon at lunch, the five Ronin Warriors stood together under a tree, eating their lunches. It was a nice warm day and it had been decided the children could go out to eat instead of being cooped up inside the building.

"So the teacher let you off with a warning?" Sage casually remarked.

Kento nodded as he dug into his paper brown bag and grabbed a turkey and bologna sandwich. 

"Kento, sometimes you amaze me," Cye said shaking his head.

"Thanks, Cye!" Kento said cheerfully. "Hey are you going to eat that?"

Cye clutched his chocolate chip cookie protectively. 

The others laughed, and Kento just grinned. Lunch was eaten, and the five chatted and goofed a bit. Then the bell rang all too soon, and all the students went back inside the building.

The halls were crowded as the five tried to push their way through. Then Cye overhead one student talking to another.

"Yo man, check this out. I got it from my dad's cabinet. Isn't it cool?"

Cye glanced over at the student where he was surrounded by four other boys and two girls. His eyes widened when he saw the 44 magnum. "What are you doing?! That's dangerous to be holding!"

The kid looked up at him. "Yeah, and your point is?"

Cye frowned more. "The point is it's illegal to have a weapon in this building."

The kid snorted. "Whatever. I won't get caught with this baby."

Suddenly the other boy reached for it. "Let me see it!" 

Cye frowned as there seemed to be a tug of war going on. "Hey, don't fight! You'll…

A blast suddenly went off. Cye felt himself violently pushed to the side where he slammed into a wall. He heard screams, and opened his eyes, and stared in horror. 

A body laid on the school hall covered in blood. Students stood around, staring in horror. A teacher's voice shouted from down the hall and the sound of running feet were heard.

The other Ronins stared in shock at their friend lying in a pool. Sage tried to help heal him, but a teacher grabbed him. "Date, stay back! We'll help your friend!"

"LET ME GO!" Sage cried, tears cascading down his cheeks. 

"Date, calm down! Someone call paramedics!"

To Cye, everything seemed to be in a blur, in a fading time of what seemed like a dream….

The boy sniffled back some tears. "You don't know how much you're missed. Mia's been crying every night, Ryo lost his position on the soccer team.. Sage can no longer concentrate on anything. Rowen hasn't been studying like he has been.. All of us miss you.."

More tears fell down his face and he crashed to the ground, clutching loose dirt within his hands and sobbing loudly. "W..wh..why…did..did y..you…hav..have..to…to..die?!" He rocked himself back and forth, sobbing uncontrollably as the winds seemed to pick up. The leaves blew past him in a swirl of colors, blowing past the tombstone.

Kento Rei Faun.

Born: Sept 1. 1985.

Died: July 29, 2002.

Beloved son and friend.

Rest in Peace always.

(A/N: Guns are dangerous weapons that should not be played as if they are toys! Every year more a child is shot by a gun and the result is often fatal. If your parents keep guns in their house, leave them alone! Teach your younger siblings the dangers of gun! If you see someone take a gun to school, report it to your teachers or your parents, or to the police immediately! You may just save a life, including your own.)


End file.
